


Thinking Highly of You

by Chrysanthos



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Based on their B Support, Don't Examine This Too Closely, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 17:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysanthos/pseuds/Chrysanthos
Summary: Ashe has a few words to say to Sylvain about his philandering ways.





	Thinking Highly of You

"Okay, _that_ didn't go well," Sylvain frowned.

"Another failed hookup, Sylvain?" Ashe asked, waking up to him.

"Ashe!" Sylvain spun around, surprised. "...You didn't see all of that, did you?"

"If by "all of that" you mean "you hitting on a monk and her promptly shutting you down before also attempting to lay a curse on your entire lineage", I did, yes." Ashe shook his head. "Sylvain, _why_ do you act the way you do? I know you're a good person, deep down in there. Somewhere. Probably. You've got a sense of justice that's wholly admirable to even the most accomplished on knights-"

"Aw, you're sweet-"

"-So I can't understand why you'd just waste your time flirting with every girl that so much looks your way!" Ashe finished. "If it weren't for your insatiable appetite, you'd be the very paragon of knighthood!"

Sylvain gave an uneasy laugh. "You really think that highly of me, huh?" He muttered.

"Yes, Sylvain, I do."

  
.  
Sylvain though for a bit, then smirked. "And is that the _only_ reason you want me to stop flirting with the girls?"

Ashe blinked. "Pardon?"

"What I'm saying is..." Sylvain lightly grasped Ashe's hand, "Maybe your real reason is that you're jealous?" He suggested, his signature roguish smile worming it's way back.

Ashe's jaw dropped. "_Jealous_?" Ashe sputtered out eventually, cheeks flushed, "Why would I be jealous of you? I-"

"Not of _me_, Ashe," Sylvain shook his head, "Of the girls."

Ashe's mouth hung open, and Sylvain reached up to Ashe's chin and closed his jaw.

"You want me to stop flirting," Sylvain continued, pulling Ashe closer and leaning in, "So that you can have me all to yourself. Is that it?"

"S-Sylvain," Ashe whispered, and the two moved to close the distance. Suddenly, Ashe pulled away. "Sylvain, _wait_!"

"Oh, what?" Sylvain asked lightly, "I'm not your type? I understand that-"

"No, no, it's just. Can we _not_ do this in the dining hall?"

Sylvain stopped and looked around. The tables around then had fully paused in their eating. Felix looked like he was trying to cut his plate in half. Dimitri _had_.

"Riiight," Sylvain sighed, "Commission a painting, it'll look great on your walls!" Sylvain called out, annoyed.

"_Sylvain_!" Ashe cried, grabbing Sylvain's wrist and pulling him out of the hall, "Let's keep talking about this in my room, okay?" And with some bustle, the two were gone.

Felix's plate shattered from the amount of pressure he was applying.

**Author's Note:**

> the a support you tell intsys not to worry about


End file.
